


All through the night, I'll be awake and you better be too!

by VaughnSky



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: Bratty Lexa, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Growly Clarke, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnSky/pseuds/VaughnSky
Summary: Clarke can't sleep and Lexa's a lovable pain in the ass.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	All through the night, I'll be awake and you better be too!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First ever fanfic o.O  
> I have no idea how to use commas and my humor is only really funny to me!  
> Be kind please 😛 
> 
> Tumblr - hernightsky
> 
> Though it's really just a bunch of Clexa pictures!

* * *

* * *

Things had been going well with Clarke. For the first time in a long time I was happy and being with Clarke brought fun and passion back into my dull life. We spent days and nights just us, all wrapped up in each other and I just knew she was the one! 

That's why we are here...

I decided to take this beautiful, bubbly weirdo home to meet my parents. I know right? What could go wrong! I could tell Clarke was nervous. She never actually said it but she kept jogging her leg up and down in the car and pressing random buttons near the radio. She was starting to make me anxious so I stopped at as many convenience stores as I could on the way. We didn't need anything but I thought food and cans of Cola would at least keep her nervous hands busy and leave my damn radio alone.

I really did feel sorry for her until she made **' bat out of hell** ' come on at full volume. I nearly died of a freakin heart attack! ...I knew she wasn't looking forward to this trip but trying to kill us both was a bit much don't ya think?? 

* * *

* * *

Annnnnyway...we arrived safely. ~~**No thanks to Clarke.**~~

It turns out she was worried for nothing because everyone loved her like i knew they would... What?? I did! 

The evening was wonderful, spent with everyone I love under the same roof. We shared stories and ate and watched movies and ate and drank and ...ate? Look, I was super hungry Okay? It was a long, ~~**terrifying**~~ drive! I got to introduce the amazing, sweet and crazy love of my life to the people who mean the world to me and it couldn't have gone any better! 

But that was then...

* * *

* * *

**Lexa's childhood bedroom 1:43am**

" Fuck sake. " 

The room was dark except for the moons glow shining through the curtains. Clarke's silhouette was bouncing around in bed and mumbling curse words under her breath. Now I'm used to her swearing in bed but this time my hands were well behaved, tucked nicely under my pillow.

"Fuck Lexa." Clarke huffed under her breath. I knew where my hands were but I still had to check they were under my pillow by twitching them slightly. Nope I'm definitely not the reason for all of this!

There was a deep groan next to me.

Okay now I was curious enough to lift my head slightly and turn in Clarke's direction. She was still shuffling about and I received a nice kick to the shin. My instinct was to kick her back but her toe nails would win any fight and mine were trimmed nicely so instead I gave her my meanest glare...yes I'm aware she couldn't see me but it made me feel better anyway *huff* 

I felt her movements as she lifted her pillow and shoved it over her head, mumbling into the mattress... I was amused. I could pretend and say I have no idea what's going on but that would be a lie and us Woods girls don't lie - **much.** The truth was, tonight happened to be blowing a gale outside. The sounds of a heavy, whistling wind blew through the house and brought with it a slight breeze slipping through the tiny gaps in the window frame. It was an old house, loved but worn and the windows offered no protection from the noises outside. 

Windy weather isn't that loud or annoying I hear you say? I agree! It's actually a kinda peaceful sound and makes you feel all cosy and wrapped up warm in bed, easy to drift off!

Yea... The sound of the whistling wind wasn't the problem, it was the fact that there was a recycling bin not too far away from the house and a rebellious tin can had been dragged back and forth along the pavement in the whistling wind for the last half an hour!

When you're in a quiet room and your body has started to wind down for the night, your ears tend to become more sensitive to your surroundings. A hollow tin can rattling a long a stone pavement, hearing it drag all the way towards the house....hearing it drag all the way back to where it once was....back to the house again. You find yourself listening out for it, getting yourself more and more wound up by it... Or at least Clar-

" Oh dear God I can't take this shit!" Clarke was.

I decided to turn back around and pretend I was fast asleep. It wasn't a stretch, I was exhausted and I knew Clarke would drag me into conversation if she knew I was awake too. 

* * *

* * *

The wind had started to settle slightly and there had been no rattling outside for 23 whole minutes. Clarke's body had started to relax and there was finally some peace.

...buuuut that didn't last. As if on cue, a rough gust of wind blew quickly, pushing the tin can away at full power. 

" Okay that's it. I'm leaving, this is fucking torture. " Clarke was now sitting up in bed and debating her next move. I heart dramatic Clarke deeply, it never failed to amuse me. Luckily I've mastered the art of laughing silently. ( for all those times you don't wanna get caught messing around in class.) I was a pro!

" I know you're laughing dumbass, you're shaking the bed up and down." 

**Crap**.

I turned over to face her now that my cover was blown and gave her my most innocent 'I'm sorry' eyes. It was dark, she probably couldn't see them but we both knew they were there.

" Everything okay love? You seem a tad ...on edge." I asked, trying to hide my smirky tone.

" Don't even try. There's no way you can't hear it." 

" Hear what??" I tried to sound as oblivious as I could at ridiculous o' clock at night.

Just then the wind blew past, throwing the tin can practically at the house and I barked out a laugh as Clarke looked ready to end it all. ~~**P**~~ ~~ **robably taking me with her.**~~

" Lex seriously, it's driving me crazy! I wanna rip my arm off and throw it in frustration! " she covered her eyes with the arm of choice.

" Really? You think your other arm has good aim? Maybe you'll be able to hit the can from here." 

...Okay. It's dark but I can still make out the Griffin glare.

" Why did your bedroom have to face the fucking main road?! " She's blaming me. As if I made that decision??

" Clarke. Relax, you're gonna wake everyone up." I rested my hand on her covered knee and half started to doze off again. 

Clarke was quiet and still but I was very aware of her burning gaze on me.

..." Seriously?? You're just going to go to sleep?!" 

I half smiled into the pillow, not bothering to open my tired eyes. " The rattling is soothing. I might have to get it on CD." ...I don't wanna look. Is she amused?? Yea I didn't think so.

I received a knee to the back which made me huff and her chuckle. Night time sarcasm... Not for everyone!

To be honest, the noise outside was bothering me too but seeing Clarke so worked up was amusing me to no end and I couldn't help myself.

* * *

* * *

One rattling can and one big sigh later I turned back towards Clarke and took her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over her cold fingers. " If it's bothering you this much just go outside and pick it up." 

" I can't go outside! It's the middle of the night Lexa, I might get killed." 

" Don't be ridiculous Clarke. I doubt the can is armed." I smirked at that. Then my smirk was hit with a pillow. **Worth it.**

" Lex, will you please just go and get it??" She was giving me pleading eyes, the moonlight was hitting them just right and I was so in love. So in love and so so tired... " I can't, it's the middle of the night." 

"So??" 

"Vampires." 

" Screw you. " Clarke huffed and got out of bed in the angriest way possible. " I'm gonna sleep on the couch downstairs. " She grabbed a handful of blanket and pulled it off the bed and wrapped it around herself.

" Oh okay great, while you're down there could you go pick up that can from outside? It's really bothering me. " Clarke was too pissed to speak and just flipped me off as she went out the door. I really need to control my sarcastic impulses.

* * *

* * *

After Clarke left, the room felt too empty and the sounds outside were becoming more noticeable now that I had nothing else distracting me. I was now wide awake and missing the warmth of my gorgeous girlfriend. "Fuck it." I mumbled and sighed as I stretched, climbing out of bed and going in search of my happiness... But first...

I made my way downstairs as quietly as possible, remembering to dodge the third squeaky step from the bottom and tippy toed my fuzzy socks over to my boots by the door. It was a frosty night so I threw my jacket on over my PJs and carefully opened the front door. I shuddered as soon as the cold night air hit me and wrapped my jacket tighter around myself. This fucking can better make it's self known after keeping us up all night. I took out my phone and switched the torch on, moving quickly around the garden and checking to make sure I don't step in anything disgusting. The neighbours cats drive my parents crazy with the little gifts they leave everywhere!

I turned as I heard the rattling of the can and made my way towards the garage. Our car was parked out front and the gate towards the..."Ha! Found you, you little fucker!" I picked up the can and bit my lip in amusement. Here in my hand was a half crushed Cola can...much like the one Clarke was drinking from in the car earlier. I scanned my mind back and I can vaguely remember her putting the can on top of the car while we were getting our bags out of the back...she must have forgotten about it! 

My gorgeous girl was the cause of her own misery! I shook my head. I couldn't wait to tell her but this kinda thing could wait till the morning... She wouldn't fully appreciate my teasing and dry wit if she's half asleep.

I made my way back inside. Locking up and kicking my boots back off near the door then I hung my jacket back up and tippy toed my fuzzy socked feet through the house until I was standing in the doorway of the living room.

There she was. All curled up in blankets on the couch, messy blonde hair everywhere and finally fast asleep. I rested my head on the doorframe for a few moments and just watched her at peace. She's so beautiful and I'm so lucky.

I made my way over to the couch and crouched down in front of her, running my fingers through her soft hair and placing a gentle kiss to her lips. I gently nosed her ear and whispered " I need you with me love." Some part of her must have heard me close by because she rolled onto her back and made it a lot easier to pick her up. I held her close and made sure she was still cuddled in blankets as I started on the stairs. About half way up she started to stir " Did you find the can?" She asked in her husky sleep filled voice and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

" Found and trashed. Sorry it took me so long, turns out the can was armed after all and tried to take me hostage until I threatened it with your toe nails." I gave her a little squeeze as we reached the top of the stairs and she chuckled. " Such an ass." 

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short but I hope it made you smile!


End file.
